


It's For Later

by loveoftheimpossible



Category: That Mitchell & Webb Situation (TV)
Genre: Library Sex, M/M, Public Sex, That Mitchell and Webb Situation episode four, they don't have canon names so I'm making up their names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/pseuds/loveoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week, James West stops by the library on the same day, Thursday.  He sits at the same table at 3:45 exact and picks up the book closest to him, though he's never made it through any of them.  Instead, he eagerly awaits for Matthew, the librarian on duty, to come round and scold him for bringing in one of the many objects aimed to catch his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For Later

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar with the sketch in question, check out [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlguQOKkz6g).

After James West’s boyfriend dumped him – _‘it’s not actually a break up, James, we weren’t dating, you knew I have a girlfriend up at Cambridge’_ – he found himself filling the time he used to spend feeling Richard up in the backseat of his car at the university’s library. His last class got out at 3:30 on Thursdays, and by the time he dragged his feet through the double doors, his watch had read 3:45.

‘Do you need any help?’ a soft voice asked.  James jumped slightly before realizing that the man behind the front checkout desk had been the one speaking.

‘No, uh, I’m alright,’ James had managed before making his way to a secluded table and settled down, unceremoniously dropping his notebook and coat onto the table. He hadn’t quite thought this whole library thing through; it was meant to really be just a distraction, but he had neglected to bring his textbook so he could actually get work done. Instead, he leaned out of his seat to grab a book on Shakespeare and conspiracy theory, which happened to be the first book within reach that caught his interest.

Once getting past the incredibly dry introduction, James found that the chapters that followed were even more boring.  He looked up to see if there was anything more interesting around and ended up dropping the rather large book when he found the man from earlier standing in front of his table.

‘Shit mate, you scared me!’

‘Please try to be quiet in the library,’ the man whispered in response, nervously fixing his modest brown hair.  ‘Did you find what you were looking for?’

James shook his head and threw his coat on after putting the book back onto the shelf, making a beeline towards the front doors.  Unfortunately, he didn’t hear the librarian whisper that he had forgotten something.

~ * ~

When he walked into the library the following Thursday, James wasn’t expecting his name to be spoken in a soft voice.

‘Excuse me?’

The same man was behind the checkout desk in an ill-fitting button up, a hand reaching out of sight.  ‘You _are_ James West, correct?’

‘Yeah, how did you – ?’

The brunette pulled a notebook out and extended it over the desk.  ‘You left this last week at your table.  I put it aside in case you came back for it.’

Taking it, James nodded. ‘Cheers, mate.’

‘It’s Matthew, actually.  My name, that is,’ the librarian whispered.

James smiled awkwardly.  ‘Cheers, Matthew.’

~ * ~

Every Thursday, James came into the library like clockwork at 3:45.  Every Thursday, Matthew would remind him to keep his voice down in a quiet tone, and James would nod and retreat to his small table, grabbing a random book off the shelf each time.  Matthew had stayed behind his desk every day since their first meeting, as usual.

Until the trumpet incident, at least.

Trying to fill his time with something more fulfilling than just trekking back and forth to the library each week, James had decided to sign up for free trumpet lessons from a music teaching student looking to get in some practice hours. The only problem was that his first lesson wasn’t to start until 4:30, so he still had time to stop by the library for a bit of reading beforehand.

Once settled at his usual table, he heard a slight shuffling coming down the hall and found the soft-spoken librarian standing next to where he was seated.

‘What’s that for?’ Matthew asked, pointing at the instrument placed on the table before them both.

‘Oh, that’s just my trumpet,’ James replied in an appropriate whisper.

‘….You aren’t going to….play that in here?’

‘No, no, it’s for later,’ James explained.  ‘I’ve got a trumpet lesson after this.’

Matthew frowned slightly.  ‘You’re not going to play it?’

‘No, I wouldn’t dream of it.’

Matthew nodded, satisfied, before turning away to return to his desk up front, and James turned to watch him go.  He had felt a certain thrill in being somewhat scolded by the shy librarian, and James packed up his things to go.

Instead of heading to his lesson, he found himself back at his dorm to pull one off.

~ * ~

Since the trumpet incident, James spent the time between library visits thinking of what to bring the next Thursday.  There had been various bottles of alcohol that he had for an upcoming party, and he narrowly avoided inviting a scandalized Matthew to the event, deciding that it would be far too forward.  (Good thing he didn’t too, since Richard had shown up with his girlfriend, and James got shitfaced to handle seeing him again and ended up throwing up on his own shoes.)

His next item had been the remote control car he had bought for his older sister Mary’s son, which had caused Matthew to raise his voice louder than usual – and James immediately stored that in the wank bank for after his nephew’s birthday party. The thought of the librarian being a bit more forceful with him than usual helped James form an idea of what the slightly disheveled man was probably like in bed, though he was still unsure if Matthew had ever even been on a date before.

After that, there had been the roller skates, the small collection of chattering teeth, and the industrial size roll of bubble wrap, all leading up to something weeks in the making – a blowup doll from the shop his mate Harry worked at.

‘You can’t use that in here,’ Matthew stated firmly, and James tried his best to not smile.

‘Oh, I wasn’t going to.  It’s for later,’ he replied softly before explaining that he had gotten the doll blown up before remembering that he had to pop over to the library for a bit of light reading before going home.

Matthew looked a bit uncomfortable, but continued on.  ‘Well, as long as you don’t distract anyone.’

Here was the moment he had been waiting for.  ‘Oh no, I’m not going to fuck it until I get home,’ he stated, eyes locked with the now blushing librarian.

After a moment of tense silence, Matthew replied with ‘….Right,’ straightened back up, and retreated back.  Once the brunette was out of sight, James leaned back in his chair and grinned.

~ * ~

It was the following week when the routine was broken.

When James strode through the double doors with bright balloons at 3:45 exactly, he was shocked to see a much older woman sat at the front desk, peering at him through tiny glasses attached to a metallic chain.

‘Excuse me, is Matthew in?’ he asked softly, leaning in over the desk.

The woman glared, adjusting the glasses perched on her nose.  ‘He called out sick this afternoon.  You’re not allowed to bring those into the library.’

‘Oh, uh…. Sorry.’

~ * ~

In his dorm at 3:55, James was in the midst of a small panic.  He had really liked Matthew, and now he hadn’t shown up to work – despite the fact the woman had said that Matthew was sick, he was sure that it was his fault.

After briefly considering never going back to the library again and leave the brunette alone forever, he had decided that it would just confuse Matthew more than he was already. Instead, he decided not to bring anything inflammatory the next Thursday, just in case Matthew showed up again. He would be quiet and respectful, and not do anything intentional to embarrass him again.

~ * ~

Thursday had arrived once more, and James had decided to dress nicely for his redemption day. Instead of his usual t-shirt and denim coat, he opted for a respectable crisp white button up and a pair of cords he saved for special occasions – after all, this was as close to a special occasion as he had in a long time.

It was 3:46 and he was tumbling through the familiar doors.

Matthew looked startled, as if he had been shaken out of a deep thought, before smiling softly, if not a bit awkwardly, and James gave a lopsided grin back.

Once safely at his table, James let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and grabbed a book on T.S. Eliot, opening it to a random page.  He had gotten through a good chunk of the book before he felt eyes on him, and he lowered the book to find the librarian staring at him from across the way in the nearly empty library.

‘Sit for a while?’ James had asked quietly, gesturing at a chair nearby.  Matthew nodded and gently sat himself down across from him, their knees knocking together awkwardly and causing Matthew to laugh lightly.

‘Nothing outrageous this afternoon?’ he inquired.

‘Nope, nothing,’ James replied, smiling softly.

Matthew made a low hum, seeming interested.  ‘Come on, you’ve got to have _something_ vaguely interesting to declare.’

Raising an eyebrow, James stuck both hands into the pockets of his cords, not really knowing if there was anything in there until – _oh_.

‘You wouldn’t want to see it.’

‘Oh? Try me,’ Matthew responded, hands folded on the table.

Cautiously, James slid his hands out of his pockets and carefully put the colourful packet between them, looking up through his eyelashes to see how the librarian would react to –

‘A condom?’

‘It’s for later,’ he immediately answered.

Matthew licked his lips.  ‘You won’t use it here then?’ James swallowed audibly as Matthew went on.  ‘Because I think it would be….quite a shame not to use it as soon as you could.’

‘What –’ James started, but was shushed before continuing quietly. ‘What do you mean?’

The librarian pushed a bit of hair out of the way to better make eye contact. ‘What I mean is I know what you’ve been doing.  Getting my attention and….and flirting with me all the time.’

There were a few moments of silence between the two men, and Matthew cleared his throat.

‘I might be misreading this, but if I’m not, there’s a secluded spot in the back corner that we can continue this conversation.’  Before James could respond, Matthew was standing up and making his way in the direction of the corner, leaving him at the table alone.

‘....Fuck,’ he said to himself before snatching the condom from off the table and following where the other man had gone.

James found Matthew leaning against – of all things – the human sexuality section of the shelving, looking immensely relived once he had seen he had followed. The next thing he knew, Matthew was pressing him against the wall opposite of the bookshelves and kissing him slowly.  James could tell that the brunette didn’t have much practice, but made up for it in enthusiasm, which counted for something.  After a while, Matthew pulled away and shoved a hand into one of his own pockets before pulling out a well-worn bottle of lubrication.

‘After you leave most days, I take my break and think about how this would be.’

‘Shut up and fuck me then,’ James hissed, and Matthew nodded eagerly.

James was already pushing his cords and pants to his knees and was bracing himself against the cool white wall, fingertips pressed against bumps and ridges under the paint. His forehead rested easily against the wall as well while Matthew awkwardly coated a few fingers with lubricant and carefully began to tease between his buttocks.

Once two fingers were slid in side by side, James found himself pushing back, trying to speed things up a bit before feeling a hand gripping onto his hip. ‘This is my library, I’ll take as long as I like,’ was the whisper that ghosted past his ear, and he shivered.

Matthew eventually deemed an adequate time had passed, and slid his fingers out before unbuckling his belt, pulling his trousers and pants down, and rolling on the condom that James had handed to him once more.

‘Is this your first time?’ James asked softly.

Matthew laughed sharply.  ‘I don’t think my first time would be like this.  Anyway, if you must know, it was with a girl named Shelly Johnson in her bedroom while her parents were on holiday.’

James smiled to himself.  ‘Mine was with my best mate Dan in a car park.’

‘You absolute _slag_.’

‘Says the guy who’s gonna fuck me in a library.’

Matthew gripped harder to quiet James before pushing in extremely slow, head bowed and breathing hard.  Once the hand on his hip loosened, James shifted a bit to get more comfortable while the skin behind his ear was being kissed repeatedly.  Eventually, Matthew gave an experimental thrust and James gasped in response before a hand wrapped around his mouth.

‘We’re in the library still, quiet rules still apply,’ the librarian stated with hushed authority before thrusting again a bit harder.  With a self-satisfied grin, he began thrusting in earnest, hearing muffled noises from where his hand was placed.

For James, it was rather exciting to have the usually shy man take control, and though things had started out shaky, Matthew was proving to be quite a good partner. He felt teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck and knew there’d be bright marks there for a few days at least, and he eagerly thought about seeing how they would look in the mirror the next morning.

Another hard thrust and James was moaning loud against the other man’s hand, feeling sparks between his skin.  His eyes screwed shut as he moved with Matthew, this time not being stopped and instead earning a low warm groan in his ear.  One of his hands slid from the wall to wrap tight around his own cock, twisting his hand while Matthew continued to thrust into him.

‘God, James,’ Matthew gasped into his ear, ‘James, _fuck_.’

Between an expert motion on his own cock and another sharp bite on his neck, James was shouting against Matthew’s hand while shaking, his own hand a sticky mess. After a few final thrusts, Matthew followed suit, the other man’s name spilling from his lips.

James could feel Matthew’s damp forehead through his shirt as it rested against his back before they slowly separated, both trembling slightly.  After disposing of the condom and pulling clothes back into place, the two men leaned against the wall before Matthew nuzzled closer to James.

‘Do I still get to ask for your number even though we already shagged?’ were the words that came out of Matthew’s mouth after a few minutes of silence.

‘If you’re planning on doing that again, then god yes.’

~ * ~

It was a Thursday at 3:45, and James had stopped by as usual to see the librarian on duty.

This time he had brought flowers.


End file.
